The invention relates to hand held apparatus for utilizing a vibrating interdental mouthpiece to eliminate the discomfort caused by the adjustment of the dental patient's orthodontic appliances.
There are several patents directed to various elaborate professional apparatus utilized by Dentists in their offices for multiple purpose one of which is reducing discomfort for the orthodontic patient.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,123,844; 4,229,165; 4,244,688; 4,348,177; 4,348,178 and 4,382,780 all by inventor Craven H. Kurz teach various apparatus and methods for the purpose of decreasing overall treatment time and reducing bone and root loss in a pain free environment. These devices appear to be complex professional dental equipment for use under the supervision of a dental professional in a dental office atmosphere.
There has not been a inexpensive portable unit that can be used by the patient in a non-dental office environment which has a disposable interdental mouthpiece that can easily be replaced if it becomes damaged or contaminated.